Waltz of the Enchanted Spiders
by Vanitus Omnipotent
Summary: When you think Spider-Man or Spider-Woman, you think about the mainstream ones, however, what if heroines and villainesses obtain the powers of the spiders, either from supernatural means, alien symbiote like means or just from a freak accident? Well buckle up and fly into these what-if scenarios. *Note, you can leave a suggestion for Spider-Women in the reviews, but add a plot.*


_In the realm of reality of fantasy, the Disney omniverse is wonderful and mysterious...however, what if the idea of a certain universe started a chain reaction to the world's heroines and villainesses? No not them turning into monsters, but what if the arachnid phenomenon came into fruition and created the most unique and unexpected branch of fiction…_

_The Spider-Woman._

_In this work, a set of wonderful tales will be shown to you, each one a single day in their lives, no matter how odd it may be._

_So remember, follow the web and enter now to…_

_The Waltz of the Enchanted Spiders._

Chapter one: Arabian Webs

Xxxx

-Agrabah, the palace-

Princess Jasmine walked through the palace while getting done dealing with another suitor. "Ugh! Pompous arrogant fool!" 'Hopefully he finds Raja more entertaining then that I had originally for him...a kick to his family jewels!

Yup, another usual day in the life of Jasmine.

Except for one tiny thing, she wanted to esc...wait, that's normal for her to want to escape but...how and where should she go? That's the important question here. She couldn't bolt out for the desert, she had no idea which way to go without burning up and dying due to lack of water and food.

And she couldn't just hide in the city itself, after all...her only friend Aladdin got killed just yesterday and well...she didn't want to think about it right now.

'Where should I go?' she wondered while looking outside the window. 'Am I doomed to really end up married to some no named prince I don't know?'

"I'm telling you Razoul." said a guard in fear. "There's a giant monster out in the desert...one with a lair so dark nothing can survive!"

"And I say you have been seeing a mirage."

"It wasn't a mirage!"

"You always say that."

Jasmine looked down while seeing the captain of the royal guard having an augment with one of his subordinates.

"I'm telling you, there is a horrible monster living in the desert, one found in a ruin-"

"That was made long before Agrabah. I heard you the first time." Razoul frowned. "And there is no such thing as a desert monster."

"Desert spirit! Very different!"

"Who cares! Just get back to work!"

"I'm not going back to guarding the caravan just to get eaten!"

"Why you-"

"Razoul." Jasmine called down. "What is going on?"

"Oh! Pardon us princess Jasmine, this fool was merely coming up with excuses on not doing his job."

"It's not an excuse! I saw the monster!" The guard gulped. "All huge and covered in...rock...ahhh!"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly did you find this monster?"

"In the desert, in the ruins of the ancients." The guard gulped. "The ruins from the days before Solomon himself."

"And I'm telling him that he's just seeing mirages."

"It wasn't a mirage! I saw it at night!"

'Mmmm.' Jasmine thought to herself. 'Perhaps a trip to this ruins might fill my sense of adventure? Plus it might give me the chance to skip away and find a new life for myself, away from nameless princes and that son of a sow Jafar.'

"Let's get going and do our job."

"I'm not going back!"

"Then stop talking about it and go to the dungeon-"

"Razoul, I think he might be right." Jasmine said. "And if there is a monster, perhaps there's treasure there too. And glory as well for our noble captain of the guard?"

"Well if you want, I could gather more guards to take with."

"That is what I want, but I shall accompany you." She said. "Not to enter battle, but to see its ruins. The library might want to obtain some of the cuneiform slabs that are scattered around the place, plus a little fresh air from the filth coming inside the palace might be a welcomed change."

Razoul grumbled as he knew that the princess was getting stressed from all the suitors, hell he was getting tired of the princes and sultans coming here and ruining his schedule all the time. "As you wish your majesty."

'Yes, now to make sure that I acquire some new clothes. Maybe a more...commoner look.'

(Later on)

-The Great Desert-

"Mura." a camel groaned while looking exhausted.

"It's alright fella, we're almost there." spoke Jasmine rubbing it's neck.

"Mura." It groaned while the caravan of royal guards trekked further and further into the desert, with the scared one pointing out the path to the ancient ruins.

"How much longer?"

"Um…" The guard gulped. "About um...well the ruins were just over that sand dune." 'I think.'

"That's good to hear." Razoul said while rolling his eyes, just as they walked to the top of the sand dune.

And saw a large clay ziggurat standing high over the desert as a set of stone and clay ruins dotted the area for about five or so miles.

"Woah." Jasmine muttered taking in the ruins.

"This is the ruins." The guard gulped. "And...the monster is in that giant building."

"I'll go see for myself." spoke Jasmine.

"Wait!" The captain of the guard cried out as Jasmine rode the camel down into the ancient ruins. "Princess Jasmine, let us check it out!"

But she was too far ahead as out of nowhere, a giant sandstorm appeared and covered therefore area in sand.

"Princess Jasmine!"

(With the princess)

She went through the sandstorm blindly as the camel stubbornly moved forwards and towards the ruins. "Come on girl, don't give up!"

"Mura." It groaned while slowly making it to the ziggurat, its structure still visible from the raging storm.

"We're almost there."

The camel moved closer and closer before-

Crack!

A large sinkhole opened up under the camel and caused it to fall into an almost endless abyss.

"MURA!"

Jasmine yelped and rushed to get off the animal.

Only to fall along with the camel into the abyss.

"AHHHHH!" She cried out as the shadows enveloped her.

(Much later)

"Ugh…" 'What...happened…' she groaned rubbing her head while in a daze. She then slowly readjusted herself and saw a dead camel with its broken head on a bloodied rock. "...AHHH!" she scrambled away from it and looked around her surroundings.

All around her was a stone tunnel that lead for miles and was covered in ancient cuneiform and carvings from a bygone era.

"Oh no, how far did I fall?" Jasmine gasped while feeling scared, especially when she felt a strange sensation coming from the right end of the tunnel. She turned to it and felt goosebumps across her spine. "What was that?"

'_Come._' said a strange voice from all directions.

"What?"

'_Come._'

"...what the?" Jasmine looked around while the sensation became a need to find out what was in the right pathway.

'_Come._'

"..." 'What's going on?'

'_Come...destiny…_'

She gulped and began to follow the voice.

(Deeper into the tunnel)

'_Come...destiny…_'

'What does that even mean?' she thought. 'What destiny?'

As the princess moved deeper into the tunnel, she noticed that the old walls were starting to look polished and brand new, like time forgot to wear down the ancient structures to dust.

'_Destiny…_'

"I heard you, but what do you mean?"

'_Destiny…._'

"Tell me!"

'_Destiny…_'

Jasmine frowned while she kept on following the voice, the hallway becoming more polished and covered in lit torches. 'I should just turn around and try to find my way back up.'

However as she turned around, she found the tunnel's exit has...vanished into thin air.

"Hey! Where'd the tunnel go?!"

'_Destiny...change...Aladdin…_' the voice said while Jasmine quickly turned around at the mention of that name.

"Aladdin? How do you know about him?"

'_Aladdin...fate...change...come…_'

Jasmine looked confused at this. 'What does that mean?'

'_Change...Aladdin...lives…_'

"Tell me!" she yelled. "What do you mean he lives?"

'_Come...answers...revealed soon._'

She scowled, but kept on walking.

(Later)

Jasmine blinked while in a large room covered in gold as a large spider like creature of pure stone looked down at the princess from its pedestal. "Is this where you wanted me?"

'_Come...closer._' The voice said while it seemed to be emanating from the statue itself. '_Closer…_'

"No, you tell me what you meant first."

'_Closer...and all shall be revealed…_'

She crossed her arms and moved over closer. She then noticed that the statue had some cracks on it and was covered in webbing.

'_Closer._'

She stepped closer.

'_Touch my...face…_'

"Eh?"

'_Touch...my face…_'

"Why?"

'_All will be revealed…_'

"Fine." Jasmine grumbled before touching the statue's head.

SHATTER!

Causing it to break apart as a giant black and gray spider with giant red eight eyes, white fangs, and giant legs with silk attached to the tips, to rise up and stretch its body.

"_Ugh...damn that ten thousand year nap wasn't good for my back._" The spider groaned in a feminine tone.

Jasmine stepped back with wide eyes. "Who...Who are you?"

It looked down at her. "_Uttu, goddess of weaving and the web of life. Daughter of the king of the gods, Enki creator of all...and incestious bastard._"

Jasmine went wide eyed and gulped. "A-Apologies great Uttu, I-I had no idea it was you calling me."

"_Well how could you? I was hibernating for ten thousand years and no one worships me these days. As for you, I weaved your threads of life to bring you here._"

"But what for?"

"_To offer you the chance to change your fate and the fate of others. I have weaved your life and from what I saw, it either lead to destruction or to a happy marriage, but right now, your existence will be snuffed out by forces of great evil._" Uttu said. "_And if you accept, Aladdin will be saved._"

"Aladdin is dead."

"_No, only taken away to the Cave of Wonders, home of the lamp. He is still trapped there for now and will soon use the lamp to try and win your heart...in the wrong way._"

"What do you mean?"

"_He wants to be a prince to marry you, he feels like you tricked him and well, he's a street rat and you are a princess. Personally you should've tried to tell him your reasons for being in disguise and then perhaps he would accept it...oh well, it's life._"

"He's alive?" gasped Jasmine with relief.

"_Yes, but he will face a great enemy that will destroy him. What I am offering you is the power to change your fate._"

"What kind of power?"

"_The power of a goddess, the power to protect the innocent._" Uttu said. "_I offer you the powers of the great Uttu, aka me._"

Jasmine went even more wide eyed and stared at the spider with honor and overwhelmingness.

"_So do you accept Jasmine of Agrabah?_"

"...yes, I do."

"_I shall warn you this once, if you take my powers the fate predestined by me will be destroyed forever, meaning you will hold your destiny, for good or evil purposes._" she crouched down and narrowed her eyes. "_Are you sure you can handle that?_"

"...maybe, but as long as I can help Aladdin it will be worth it."

"_...very well._" Uttu moved down and bit Jasmine on the neck while silk began to cover the human. "_Then by the power invested by me, I Uttu, bestow upon you the power to change fate and to become a spider of the desert. Use this power wisely lest your soul be damned to Kur._"

"AHH!" Jasmine cried out from the bite while feeling something get injected into her. She then felt the webbing covering her face before a giant cocoon formed in the room.

Uttu looked on before laying down. "_Now to wait._"

(One day later)

"Where is the princess you fools!" Razoul snapped at the guards.

"Not here."

"The monster ate her!"

"Be quiet or I will make you be the one to tell the Sultan how the princess is gone!"

"But the monster ate her!"

Razoul frowned and pulled out his scimitar. "One more word about a monster, and I'll-"

That was when the sandstorm from earlier reappeared and covered them in sand.

"Gah! Cursed storm!" He yelled while the camels ran away.

"MURA!"

"We're doomed!"

"The monster will eat us!" The guard cried out in fear. "Run away!"

"Stay and be brave you cowards!" Razoul yelled while the guards ran away like scared boys. 'Where are you, princess?'

(With Jasmine)

The cocoon laid unmoving as it oozed a purple goo that shone like diamonds. That's when it started to twitch and rock a little.

Crack...crack…

The cocoon moved before it started to break and more purple ooze leaked out and onto the floor. It rocked more and more before breaking apart with the ooze spreading out on the floor.

Uttu looked at the ooze before raising herself up. "_Finally, she awakens._"

A figure groaned and panted while on their knees and looked themselves over.

"_Arise Desert Spider._" Uttu said. "_Arise and embrace your destiny._"

The figure slowly stood up and groaned. "I feel...so…odd."

"_And powerful._" Uttu said while pointing to a bronze mirror that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "_Take a look._"

They stumbled over to the mirror and looked at themselves before going wide eyed.

For in the mirror was a woman with a black harem girl outfit, a D cup chest and wide ass, an obsidian cropped tube top that reveals her midriff and her navel, sewn-in sleeves for her arms with black tattoos on her arms and legs, matching pants with cuts around the edges that showed more of her hips and legs, black shoes with pointed tips at the front, long black and silver hair that was tied in a ponytail with a two blackish gold bands and had a large swirl at the end, a black headband with ruby like eyes and two large silver earring with black silk through the holes and went around her arms and hips like a scarf, and had a large spider like tattoo on her back that seemed to ooze black strands, black nails, golden eyes and very tanned skin.

"_Like your new body?_"

"I'm…wow."

"_You are powerful, but you do not know your powers._" Uttu said. "_Shall I list them for you now or allow you to figure it out on your own?_"

"Well…a little heads up would be appreciated."

"_Very well, you have the power to make webbing capable of absorbing magic and hold down any mystical being, the power to teleport vast distances, the strength of a million spiders, toxic sweat to paralyze others, the ability to store objects within your very body and the power to use your webs to camouflage yourself into anyone or thing._"

"That's amazing."

"_Yes, but remember._" Uttu said while her body started to get covered in stone. "_This power is yours to use for the protection of others, lest you become a heartless goddess amongst mortals._"

"I won't forget, thank you oh great Uttu."

"_But the darkness will come for you and Aladdin._" Uttu said while the stone covered her face. "_Hunt...Jafar...the traitor…._"

Jasmine frowned as Uttu became a giant statue. "Jafar, I should have known...still maybe I should practice before I try and stop him." she looked around and at her arms. "I better get to it."

She looked around before looking at her butt.

'Would that work? Or is the silk in my arms?' she pondered before holding her arms out.

SWIS!

And caused black silk to go flying into the walls, making Jasmine gasp in shock.

"It worked!" She said before moving her hands and desired to try the disguise power, but didn't know who to try first. "Uh...let's try...oh! Raja."

And just like that, the webbing from her back circled around her and formed a large cloth that fused with her body and gave her the appearance of the tiger. She blinked and looked herself over with a smile.

'It worked.' She thought before getting another idea. 'Maybe Aladdin?'

And cue the silk changing the cloth into the street rat himself.

"Ok." 'He' said in Aladdin's voice. "This is new." 'I wonder…' 'he' pulled the pants up a little and looked down. '...big.'

'He' put it back before changing back to herself and blushed. "...that was…wow…." 'Wow…'

After a bit of blushing, she decided to try the super strength, to see what happened. She walked over near a separate rock statue and grabbed it before bracing herself.

CRACK!

And found she could lift it without breaking a sweat, and with one hand too.

"Wow, this barely feels heavy at all." Jasmine muttered before placing it down. "Still…maybe I should try the teleporting next and save the toxic sweat for later?"

She looked at the other side of the room and tried focusing on appearing there.

POOF!

And appeared in the middle of an island somewhere in the middle of the ocean.

"..." Jasmine opened her eyes and frowned. "Ok, a bit TOO far."

A red haired woman looked from the water and blinked. "...what is that?"

"Ok, let's try this again." Jasmine muttered before trying again.

POOF!

(Elsewhere)

-Agrabah, slums-

And appeared in an empty alleyway covered in rats and webs.

"Ok, I should be back in Agrabah, at least I hope so." She muttered before hearing a large procession of people near the main square and decided to use her webs to launch herself onto the rooftops.

Where she found a prince on an elephant heading towards the palace, ands song number too for some reason. Not to mention all sorts of treasures, animals, and even dancers ahead of it with her groaning.

"Another suitor no doubt." She muttered before noticing that the prince looked awfully like Aladdin. "Wait...could it be?" she kept her eyes on him while recalling what Uttu told her earlier. "...he's alive…."

As the procession moved towards the palace, Jasmine used her webbing to cover her face in a black and gold mask that has a spider on it, and swung towards the elephant before sitting next to him.

"Prince Ali." She whispered. "Or should I say Aladdin. I need to talk to you."

The prince jumped and turned with wide eyes. "H-Hey, who are you? How'd you get up here?"

"I am Desert Spider and I have important news involving the vizier, big news to be exact."

"Who?"

"The helper to the Sultan, no time for questions. Just know that he's the one who sent you down into that cave for the lamp, he wanted it for himself."

"Wait what?"

"Meet me near the palace gardens." She whispered. "I'll explain more there." She then shot some webbing into the air and swung away before vanishing in a puff of smoke. This of course something the people just figured was part of the parade.

'What does she mean by that?'

(Elsewhere)

-Palace, dungeons-

Jasmine appeared in one of the cells while admitting that she really needs to work on her powers more. She looked around to make sure she was in the right area. 'Nope, not where I needed to be...but.'

CRACK!

She pulled the cell doors off its hinges and walked out as she changed into one of the guards. 'Better wait until I get near father and Jafar, or use my disappearance to make myself undetectable.'

(Later)

The 'guard' walked towards the throne room while seeing Prince Ali making small talk with the Sultan and Jafar, one looking excited, especially with the magic carpet, the other not so much as Iago looked a little suspicious about the carpet. 'There's that no good traitor.' 'He' then decided to have a little fun and changed herself into Iago before flying on Jafar's other shoulder. "Squak, pretty bird."

Jafar and Iago turned before blinking while the Sultan was surprised.

"Oh my Jafar, I had no idea you had another bird."

"I don't."

"Squak." The other bird said. "Jafar has pretty eyes." 'Not.'

Iago frowned at the bird with suspicion.

"Squak. Iago is fat, squak." The other bird said before moving over to Iago. "Fatty bird squak!"

The bird looked ready to blow his cover.

"Squak, polly wants a cracker squak."

"Oh, why I have some right here." The Sultan said while pulling out a box of crackers.

The bird pushed Iago onto the Sultan's chair and smirked as he got crackers shoved into his beak. 'Ha, ok that made my day.'

'Something is off about this bird, but what?' Jafar thought before the bird looked at him.

"Squak, pretty eyes."

Prince Ali looked very surprised at this while the bird looked at him and flew away. 'Ok, that was odd.'

(Later)

Prince Ali looked around the garden while feeling a little confused about two things, one, where was the princess and two, who was Desert Spider?

"Glad you could show up."

He jumped as Desert Spider appeared, upside down and hanging from a line of black silk.

"I thought you would avoid this entire conversation in favor of getting the princess to fall for your antics, Aladdin."

"Uh, I don't know what you mean, I know not this Aladdin."

She landed on her feet. "Trust me, I know you're Aladdin, the boy that wanted to be friends with a princess and got locked away because of it. That and I know you have the lamp."

"Uh...I am-"

"Aladdin, not Prince Ali."

He paled.

"So just be honest and I will tell you my secrets." She said before looking at the hat. "Also please summon the genie, I want him or her to see me."

Aladdin gulped and reached under the hat before pulling out the lamp. He then rubbed it as the Genie appeared, taking a bath.

"Al, do you mind?"

"Uh, Genie? We've got company."

He turned and saw Desert Spider. "Huh." He changed into red and blue costumed figure. "Must be spider season."

"Mmmm…you look a little...unique." She said while a sigh. "But thank you for saving Aladdin."

"Oh no need to thank me. If it wasn't for this guy I'd still be about a hundred feet under."

She nodded before looking at Aladdin. "For my secrets, I am an enigma to this city but not to you. After all." Her mask peeled off to reveal Jasmine's face. "We did almost share a kiss."

Aladdin and Genie's jaws dropped while she smiled.

"So, what do you think of my little makeover?"

"Um…"

"As for what happened, I was granted powers by Uttu."

"The spider goddess? Huh." Genie muttered. "Didn't expect her to wake up yet."

"She granted me power so I can change my fate, and protect you in the process." Jasmine said before putting her mask on. "So please keep this a secret."

"Of course, sure thing."

"..." she cocked her head. "So you trust me?"

"Yep."

"..." she sighed. "Typical you, anyway I learned from Uttu that Jafar is a traitor and I think he wants the lamp."

"Yeah, you told me that earlier."

"Yet I don't know what the extent of his influence is." Desert Spider sighed. "I just need you to act like an arrogant ass for a little bit longer while I find evidence of his corruption."

"Hey, I wasn't that arrogant."

"The harem dancers and all the gold?" She placed her hands on her hips before using her webs to change into Prince Ali. "And being as strong as twenty men? Ring any bells?"

"In my defense, Genie wanted to put on a show."

"Sorry Ali, but that was all on you."

"Which one?" 'Ali' asked while smirking a little.

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

'Ali' changed back before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Wow, she likes to leave in style." smiled Genie.

(Elsewhere)

And appeared in Jafar's lab while making her shock and a little confused.

"Hey, where am I?" She muttered before hearing footsteps from the stairs and turned herself into a fly as she flew onto a table. 'I wonder who that could be.'

And cue Jafar walking up while Iago looked annoyed.

"Polly wants a cracker! Bah, one of these days I will give it to him." Iago grumbled in anger as he spat out some crumbs. "And when I see that copycat, I'm gonna throttle him!"

"Relax Iago." Jafar said as a fly landed on his hat. "Once we convince the Sultan to have me rule Agrabah, we will find that bird, but not beforehand."

The fly moved to the back and turned into Iago as he landed on the other shoulder. "Squak."

"Quiet Iago."

"That wasn't me."

"Squak." The other Iago said. "Pretty eyes."

The two turned with Iago letting out a cry.

"There he is! There's the imposter!"

"Squak." He said before flying away. "Crackers."

"Get back here!" Iago yelled while flying after the bird as it flew behind a bookshelf and vanished. "Eh?"

A small rat crawled down the shelf before turning into Jafar's staff and laid on the ground.

Trip.

CRASH!

Sending Jafar right into a wall. "OW!"

The staff changed into Iago before landing on his head. "Squak."

Jafar grumbled while getting up. "What is going on here?!"

"No idea." 'Iago' said before looking at Iago. "But that fake is getting away."

"Who you calling the fake ya faker?!"

"He's not the real me."

Jafar looked at both with a groan. "It seems I'll have to dispose of both of you."

Both paled as Jafar grabbed both by the necks and placed them on a stretcher. "Ah!"

"A shame, I was almost starting to deal with your incessant prattle."

Both got stretched before the other Iago shushed in a puff of smoke.

"AHHHHH!" screamed the original before Jafar covered his beak.

(Elsewhere)

Jasmine popped in the dungeons again while changing back. "Ok...that didn't work. At all." 'On the upside, now I know Jafar has a hidden lab of his.'

As she stretched her back and popped it, she noticed a guard walking inside for a routine inspection.

"I hate doing this."

'Need to hide!' She thought before seeing the guard moving to the cell and instinctively touched him.

Which caused the guard to get paralyzed and started twitching on the ground.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to do that! It must be my sweat."

"Ah...ah…"

Jasmine gulped before running away and turned a corner to see Prince Ali turning a corner, but she jumped on the ceiling and started walking away quickly. 'Better find a place to rest, I'm starting to get exhausted.'

(Later)

Jasmine snored while in a web of black silk as she didn't notice that Iago was stealing the lamp. "Zzzzzzzz."

"Ugh! Stupid lamp!" He grunted while flying away. "They don't make them as light as they used to."

"Zzzzz."

(Later)

Jasmine blinked before noticing that the entire area was coated in red curtains and the sky outside was thundering. "...crap!" she stood up. "Something's going on!"

She then used her webs to swing towards the throne room and saw Jafar sitting on a cobra shaped throne. She crawled on the wall while changing herself into a marble tile, making her blend in with the ceiling. 'What is that bastard doing on the throne?'

Jafar smirked while on top of the world. "Finally, I am sultan and the most powerful sorcerer in the world! And you slave." He looked at Genie who was not in a good mood. "Will grant my third wish soon."

Jasmine placed her mask on before turning into a copy of the Genie and floated behind the throne and grabbed the Genie by the face. "Hush."

Genie blinked and looked behind him and nearly jumped. "Mmm?!"

"Just be quiet." 'He' said before moving the Genie behind the throne and took his place. "Master, if you are the most powerful person in the world, don't you need a sultana?" 'Ugh! That sounded so wrong.'

"But of course, which is just what you're going to provide." he chuckled. "All I need to do is have the princess here, and then I'll make my wish."

"Yet she's not here." 'He' said while looking away. "Maybe ran off with some prince."

He rolled his eyes. "Possibly."

"So maybe wait a few years?" 'Genie' said as the original Genie got an idea and turned into Jasmine. "And then find a sultana that's…your age."

Jafar glared and tugged on 'Genie's' goatee to look 'him' in the eyes. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Um...you're older than dust?" 'He' sweatdropped as 'Jasmine' walked from behind the throne and tapped Jafar's shoulder.

"Oh Jafar."

He turned and jumped seeing the princess right next to him. "Slave, what is this?"

"Oh that...call it a freebee." 'He' said before winking at 'Jasmine'. "So about your third wish."

"Well princess Jasmine, you've saved me the trouble of looking for you." he grinned. "Slave, my third and final wish is for the princess to fall madly in love with me."

"..."

"One problem." 'Jasmine' said while 'Genie' changed back to Desert Spider while Jafar wasn't looking. "I can't make people fall in love."

"What are you talking about? I was talking to-" he turned and found himself socked in the mouth and knocked off the throne.

"Got you." Desert Spider said while jumping back and got ready for a fight. "Time to face Desert Spider, heroine of the free people of Agrabah."

Jafar groaned and glared at her. "This has nothing to do with you, especially for some kind of wench playing a fool."

She rolled her eyes before sending black silk at one of the pillars and used it like a giant hammer.

CRASH!

That got send backwards due to a blast of red lightning.

She dodged the pillar with her teleportation ability and appeared on the ceiling, her webbing keeping her from falling down.

"I don't know what sorcery this is, but I'll take care of you with ease."

"Bring it serpent face." Desert Spider smirked before dodging a blast of magic and used the webbing to grab the staff, sucking it of its magic. "Can't do that with just a useless stick."

He frowned before throwing the staff down and created a new one from the throne itself before sending a blast of flames at the heroine.

She jumped downwards while dodging the flames and slid behind a pillar. 'Ok, I need a new strategy.'

"Slave! Get out here!"

The Genie changed back while grumbling as Iago flew towards Desert Spider.

"You won't fool me this time."

She used her silk to turn into a fly and flew away.

"Hey! Get back here!"

'Ok ok, how to defeat a crazy and powerful sorcerer.' She thought before seeing Aladdin flying right inside on the magic carpet before getting an idea and changed into Aladdin as 'he' ran towards Jafar and grabbed the staff. "Let's see how you like getting hit with your own magic."

"Let go street rat!"

"No." 'He' pulled back and kicked Jafar right through the throne as 'he' placed the staff right in 'his' stomach, causing no pain. 'Huh, so this is the ability to store objects in my body...interesting.'

"What the heck is he doing?!" cired Iago in disbelief.

'Aladdin' turned to Iago before pointing to the real Aladdin, who just grabbed the bird by the neck. "Just helping my partner out."

"Gah!" he groaned and turned his head. "H-Hey! There's TWO of you!?"

"No." Aladdin chuckled before 'Aladdin' changed back to Desert Spider. "Just one suave guy and his partner."

Jafar groaned while looking very mad. "Genie! I make my last wish! I wish-" he was cut off as webbing shot out and covered his mouth shut.

"Not this time." She smirked before Jafar ripped the webbing off. 'Ok, not that strong...oh boy.'

"Bah! Slave, for my final wish, I wish to be an all powerful genie!"

"As you wish." spoke Genie with a gulp before shooting magic at him with his finger.

BAM!

This in turn caused the human to change into a giant red skinned genie as he looked down at Desert Spider and Aladdin.

"Oh boy." She sweatdropped. "Wait...where's his lamp?"

Aladdin looked around and saw Iago flying away with a black lamp.

"**I shall destroy you all!**"

"Oh no you won't!" Jasmine shot out webbing.

And hit hit Jafar in the face while it sucked the magic out of him as Desert Spider used the momentum to give him a body launch kick to the face.

"Aladdin! Get the lamp! I'll hold off the traitor!"

"You got it!" He called out before rushing towards the parrot.

"Ah!" he screamed flapping in panic. "Get away!"

Desert Spider teleported behind Jafar before web swinging around and gave him an axe kick to the face.

"**Gah! You dare strike a god!**"

"All I see is a weak man who couldn't get what he wanted, and is about to get punished." She frowned before dodging a swipe from Jafar's right arm and punched him in the eye.

"**AHHH!**"

Iago flew away as fast as he could before getting tackled by Aladdin. "Ah!"

"Give me that lamp!"

"Bite me!"

Aladdin got an idea before biting hard on the parrot's right wing.

"AAAAAAAH!" he screamed while dropping the lamp.

Aladdin grabbed it and saw Desert Spider getting swatted right into a pillar, making an indent in the process.

"Ow…"

"Hey Jafar! You forgot one part about being an all powerful genie!"

"**Eh?**" He then noticed two golden bands clasping themselves right on the arms. "**WHAT?!**"

"All the drawbacks that come with being one!" Aladdin held the lamp out before Jafar started getting sucked into it.

"**NO! NOOOOOOOO!**" He cried out while getting sucked in.

Desert Spider groaned before getting up and placed some webbing on the spout. "Ok...that actually hurt...a lot."

"You ok?" Aladdin asked as the magic that Jafar casted was undone and everything returned to normal.

"A little, nothing a nap won't fix." She groaned. "What about you?"

"Well…I'm still cold from that trip to the ends of the earth."

"...WHAT?"

"It's complicated."

She sighed before seeing the Sultan walking towards them. 'Oh no...this might be complicated.'

"Oh my, what happened?" He groaned before seeing Desert Spider. "Oh my, who are you?"

She stood still while trying to figure out if she should tell the truth or not. "Uh...someone who just wanted to help."

"Oh, so your name?"

"..."

"You know, you look almost like...my deceased daughter…"

"Wait, deceased?"

"Yes, she vanished three days ago and...by allah, I should've kept her here instead of that dreadful desert." he spoke with gloom with Desert Spider shocked.

"But I never died! I just-oh!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Um…" 'What should I say?'

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"..." Desert Spider gulped while looking at Aladdin for help. All he could manage was shrug. "Um...you see…um…sigh." She peeled off her mask. "She's alive...I'm alive father."

"JASMINE?!"

"I'm sorry father for scaring you...but I had to stop Jafar and well…" she looked at Aladdin. "I wanted to keep Aladdin safe."

Aladdin smiled with her father looking stunned.

Jasmine sighed. "Father, I never meant to hurt you like that but...I was granted these powers to protect the people and...I think it's my calling."

"But...how?"

"It's complicated." Jasmine said while Genie threw the lamp into the horizon. "And father...please don't tell anyone."

"Oh, you needn't worry my dear, I'll keep it with me to my grave."

"Thank you." She said before shooting a web at Aladdin and pulled him towards her. "And father, this was the one that took care of me when I left the palace and well...I love him."

"You do?"

She nodded. "I do father, even if he's an arrogant prince."

"Hey, I said I'm sorry." Aladdin huffed.

"Well, you have a lot of time to prove me wrong."

"That I do." He sweatdropped while the Genie moved closer to him.

"Al, you still have one more wish."

"Oh right! Well it's time I pay what I promised. Genie, I wish you were free."

"One prince comin...what?" He said before the bands fell to the ground. "...I..I'm free…"

"Well yeah, I did say I'd free you."

And cue a giant bone crunching hug from Genie before Jasmine slipped away, knowing that she has a lot of things to do as the newest heroine of Agrabah.

SWIS!

_The Desert Spider._

The heroine swung away in a web as the screen went completely black.


End file.
